Homesick
by asdfgillies
Summary: The snowflakes danced with each other until they reached the ground, piling up into a blanket of discarded diamonds and it reminded Beck of home. Bade.


The first snowflake went unnoticed, sticking to the ground without another thought. The next few followed suit, scattering across the empty streets. Soon, there were flurries, dancing about in the night sky until they reached the end of their performance, covering the ground in a thin, white blanket.

Jade West hates many things. One of those things conveniently being snow. That's why LA was the perfect place for her; it never snowed. Of course, however, her boyfriend decides to take her to New York for Christmas. Which means snow.

She sits in a chair by the window, watching the tiny crystals of almost nothing-ness do their dances, their salsas, their waltzes, their ballets. She watches the ground first become dotted with patches of white until it is completely covered, tucked into bed by the blanket coined by Mother Nature. Jade's lips curl in disgust at the sight, noisily getting up from her chair.

Beck bursts in the hotel room several moments later, a big enough smile on his face for the two of them. "Babe, it's snowing!" He informs Jade, putting the ice bucket (which he just filled) on the coffee table of their room.

"Big whoop." Jade scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you so excited for?"

"What am I so excited for?" He repeats, blinking at her as if the answer should be obvious. "I don't think you heard me right: it's _snowing_."

"And I don't care! Now that we're done stating the obvious..." She trails off as she notices the frown on her boyfriend's face, completely different from the childlike grin he held just moments ago. "What bit you in the ass?"

Beck's gaze falls to the ground, a dejected look on his face. All signs of his earlier excitement are gone, replaced by the look of a child who was just denied his favorite toy. "Well, you know I'm from Canada..."

"Sadly."

His eyes flicker up at her, giving her a sharp look before he continues. "But I've been in Cali for so long. I miss the snow."

Jade groans internally, knowing exactly where he's going with this. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to come outside with me."

"No way."

"Please?" Beck begs, giving Jade one of those looks that she can never refuse. "just for a few minutes?"

"Oh, god dammit. Fine." She finally gives in, throwing her arms into the air. "But no more than five minutes."

Beck pumps a fist in the air and silently cheers as he slips his boots on, grabbing his and Jade's jackets from the closet. They both make sure they're bundled up before leaving the room and walking down the hallway. Their footsteps are muffled by the plush carpet underneath their feet, their presence probably going unheard by any of the other guests. The silence and the peacefulness of it all calms Jade down, making her relax a bit at the thought of going outside into the cold. When they reach the elevators, Beck slides his arms around her shoulders and she knows that she made the right decision by agreeing. Automatically, she leans into his chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne that she's come to enjoy so much. They step inside the first elevator that comes down, a pale finger pressing the "1" button.

Beck has his back against the wall, Jade securely under his arm. His mind is racing at the thought of the snow, anxious to get his hands on it once again. Will it be the same as Canada? Will he still remember how to pack the perfect snowball? What if he can't handle the cold?

"You alright?" Jade asks, breaking his thoughts. She could feel him tensing beside her, his mouth in a thin line.

"Yeah." He assures her, giving a small smile for emphasis. "Just thinking, nothing serious."

She nods and tilts her head up to place a soft kiss on his chin, effectively raising goosebumps all over his arms, the spot where her lips were heating up. His previous worries wash away, instead replace by thoughts of the good time he's going to have because he's with the love of his life.

Finally, the elevator comes to a stop and *_dings_*, the silver doors sliding open to reveal the main lobby. Beck's arm stays wrapped around Jade's shoulders as they walk down the path to the front doors, his grip tightening when he sees the untouched snow just ahead of them.

Jade pushes the door open, taking the first step in the seemingly hard surface. Her boot pushes right through, creating a dent in what was not only a second ago a white armor for the ground. She looks up at Beck, raising a studded eyebrow curiously when he doesn't move from the doorway. She asks him what's wrong but he doesn't hear her, instead lost in his thoughts.

The moonlight shines down on the ground, making the snow sparkle like tiny, discarded diamonds. Snowflakes still dance around, landing amongst their brothers and sisters. Beck closes his eyes and he remembers his old home, the constant snowball fights, the chattering teeth and numb fingers. He remembers the midnight ventures out into his backyard to get to the snow while it was still fresh, to get the first footprint before it began to melt. It all makes his heart tighten and a little lump forms in his throat, a faint stinging feeling coming from the back of his eyes. The constant snow, the constant cold ... he _misses_ it and he would do anything to be back home, his real home - not LA - right now.

"Babe?"

His eyes snap open at the sound of Jade's voice and he looks around as if he's forgotten where he was. Eventually his eyes land on her, her black hair encrusted by the tiny diamonds, her eyes looking worried and bright, her nose fire truck red against her pale face. He looks down at her boot still pressed in the same spot, the first mark in the fresh snow. That's when he realizes Jade _is_ his home. She's the comfort that he needs, the one thing that fills the void of his heart, the only cure for his home-sickness. With this new thought heavy in his head, he looks back at her with a large smile stretched across his face, only widening when he sees the confused look on hers.

Without a moments hesitation, he leans in and gives her a kiss so full of passion and feeling, yet so soft and gentle that Jade doesn't even know its happening until he pulls back and she's panting.

"I love you." Beck announces, kissing her again. Jade blinks a few times, very confused but flattered at her boyfriend's actions.

"I love you, too." She responds, trying to hold back a smile. "Now are we walking or what? I'm freezing."

Beck chuckles and nods, moving his hand down to hers and intertwining their fingers as he takes his first steps into the snow.

* * *

**_A/N: I don't even ship Bade, but my friends are rubbing off on me. Inspiration for this fic came about because it snowed here and the floor really looked like a bunch of tiny crystals. Cute. _**

**_Tell me what you thought; leave a review!_**


End file.
